Before He Cheats
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: Songfic Before He Cheats based on the song by Carrie Underwood


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and of the characters or the song.

_**Before He Cheats**_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..._

I can't believe he did this to me. Just last week he proposed to me! How could he? Last night, when Hermione had told her that Harry, HER Harry, was cheating on her, she couldn't believe her ears. Ginny was sure that Hermione was lying. So, that's why they had come to this club tonight. And that's how she saw her Harry with _her._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity_

_little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

I hear her giggle as they come off the dance floor, drenched with sweat. She bated her eyes at him and he practically melted into a puddle right there. She leaned over him, her boobs practically falling out of her shirt. He visibly gulps before turning to the bar tender and ordering a strawberry dackerie. I sneered from my spot across the club. She couldn't even hold her alcohol.

_Right now_

_, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

Recently, the club has installed a pool table to attract more muggle-born attention. She walked over to it, hips swaying sensually. He followed after like a trained puppy. It's sickening.

"How do you play?" she asks, cocking her head to the side. He was practically drooling.

"I'll show you." He said smoothly. She nods and he leads her over to an empty pool table.

_And he don't know..._

I storm out of the club, sparks of magic flying around me and Hermione scurrying after me.

"Ginny, please, don't do anything rash!" She begs. I turn around and glare at her. Her eyes widen in fear.

"I find out my fiancé is cheating on me with that, that… whore." I hiss, spitting the last word from my mouth.

"I didn't want to hurt you Gin. But, you needed to know." She is pleading with me. She's trying to stop me. I pity her. For, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And no way in hell was I going to let him just get away with this.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats..._

For Christmas I got him a jeep with 4 wheel drive so that he could learn to drive muggle style. It hadn't taken long for him to charm it like dads old car. Obviously he was trying to impress the bimbo he was with because, unless there is another car exactly like his, which, believe me, there isn't, I can see the shiny blue ford in the parking lot. Anger wells up in me. I don't even bother trying to stop myself. Grabbing the spare key he always kept in the glove compartment. Slowly and deliberately, I carved my name into his nice leather seats.

_  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

I take a step back and look over my handy work. It was nice, but it wasn't enough. I conjure a baseball bat, a muggle item, and twist it in my hand. Briefly, I wonder what Louisville Slugger means. But, the thought is quickly tossed out of my mind as I swing it at the front end of the car. I hear a satisfying crunch and see that the left head light is completely busted. Without thinking, I swing it at the other head light and receive the same satisfaction. Grabbing the key from where I dropped it on the ground, I make a split second decision. I quickly slash all four tires before I can decide to do otherwise.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I finally lose my momentum and slump against the ruined car, sobbing into my hands. Hermione comes around the corner, obviously giving up on her search for me,

"Oh, Gin." She says, rushing over to me and holding me close as I cried.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…_

"Gin," Hermione finally says after a long silence filled only with my dry sobs. "She isn't worth you tears."

"I know." I sniff, wiping the drying tears off my face.

"I mean, hell, she's an idiot. And she CAN"T sing! When I left she was up singing some white trash version of Shania!"

"She was singing karaoke?!" I asked, peals of laughter spilling from my lips. She nodded and joined me in my laughter.

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking that he's goanna get lucky._

"And, and, she was still drinking those stupid virgin drinks of hers." Hermione laughs "You know, I convinced the Bill, the bar tender, you put alcohol in her drinks. He knew about your and Harry's engagement. He thought it was wrong and said she deserved it." A snort escapes me and I clap a hand to my mouth, trying to keep my giggles back.

"She's probably saying 'I think I might be drunk!'. And he is probably thinking that he's goanna get lucky tonight." I stood up and started staggering about, pretending to be her.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

"Gin, you need to go in there and give him a piece of you mind." Hermione demands.

"'Mione, I can't!" I exclaim, tugging at my hair.

"Why not?"

"I just… I just can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T!"

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU THINK OF HIS BEHAVIOR OR I'LL TELL YOU BROTHERS!" Hermione screams at me. I gasp and she nods smugly.

_  
_  
_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty_

_little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,_

"You wouldn't dare." I snarled.

"Try me." She gloats. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You know, when you do that, you look a lot like my mother." Hermione looks thoughtful at this.

"If your mother told you to go, would you." She asked innocently. I growled and stomped off toward the club entrance. She followed behind, skipping.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

I think back to the now destroyed car. I pull strength from that as I walk in and look around for Harry. He was out on the dance floor, dancing as closely with her as we used to. It hurts, but I hold my head my and set my jaw, striding foreward confidently.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I almost stop as I see him whisper into her ear and her giggle, giving him her dreamy stare. But, I wasn't going to let my fear get in my way. I had to this now or I would never have the nerve.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around with a bright smile that instantly falls off his face when he realizes it's me.

"Uh, hey Gin. What's up?" he asks nervously. I almost snap then, but I keep myself in control.

"Hi Harry. Hi Luna." I say sweetly.

"Hello Ginny. Is something the matter?" It was at this moment that I realized that Luna was completely innocent. She didn't know Harry was taken. And, really, how could she have? We hadn't seen her since school had ended. Nobody had.

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No...not on me_

"Um, yeah, actually." I say, tears welling up in my eyes. I hold up my left hand and show her my engagement ring. She gasps and exclaims and just gushes in general.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asks serenely.

"I'd really rather not tell you." My sadness creeps into my voice and she noticed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Luna asks worriedly, like the good friend she is.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty_

_little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"See, I just found out that he was cheating on me." I explain sadly.

"I'm sure that you're just over reacting. I'm sure it can't be as bad as you think it is. I'm sure he was just out with an old friend." Harry finally speaks up.

"No, no, I'm not over reacting. He is a cheating scumbag who deserves to rot in the hottest pits of hell." I spit out venomously. "And the worst thing is that the poor girl he is with doesn't even know what a loser he is." Luna is obviously putting things together in her head. You can practically SEE the light bulb go off.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._  


"Harry?" she asks questioningly, backing away from him slowly.

"Oh, fine you caught me! But, it's not my fault that the stupid whore couldn't keep me interested." He spat. That was the final straw. The next thing I know, Harry has a giant red hand print on his face and a ring bouncing off his head.

"Don't even THINK of ever coming around me, my family, or my friends again, got it scar head?" Ginny screamed, storming off, linking arms with Luna and Hermione.

"You'll regret this you stupid bint!' Harry screamed after them. But they just kept walking. Ginny's very last thought of Harry was, I feel sorry for the next girl…'

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

Ohh... before he cheats...


End file.
